


A Black Cat Pillow Tale

by DarkPurpleSunshine



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Storytelling, cat pillow, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPurpleSunshine/pseuds/DarkPurpleSunshine
Summary: Patton organizes a surprise sleepover with all the other sides. He encourages Virgil to begin their round of storytelling. Virgil tells a story they're all familiar with, in a new way.





	A Black Cat Pillow Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Another Sanders Sides fic. Please enjoy. :)

 Patton was smiling like the biggest idiot.

It was nighttime. All the other Sides were watching a movie, no doubt one of the Disney variety, in the living room. Roman watched with intent, occasionally singing along to the songs. Logan wished to be elsewhere. Virgil was glad he was invited at all. They all wore their normal clothes.

Halfway through the film, Patton secretly went to storage and found what he was looking for: four sleeping bags. Smiling, he pulled them out and lay them on the floor where the others couldn't see them. He sat on the floor in front of the couch next to Virgil and continued to watch with them.

"Patton, where'd you go? You missed the best part," Virgil whispered.

"Don't worry, you'll see soon, son," Patton whispered back, smiling.

Virgil shrugged and went back to watching the movie.

Soon the movie reached its conclusion. Logan and Roman got off the couch and Virgil and Patton got off the floor.

Logan was the first to notice the sleeping bags. He raised an eyebrow. "What is this? I do not believe these were here when the movie began."

"Yes, quite strange indeed. Perhaps there is but a simple explanation," Roman said.

"I don't really care, I'm going to my room. Nice watching the movie with you guys." Virgil began to duck out.

"Hold on there, mister!" Patton gently grabbed Virgil by the hoodie. "You're not going anywhere. We're having a sleepover tonight! All four of us."

"Excuse me, what?"

"Beg pardon?"

"I don't do sleep."

"Oh come on, you guys, it'll be fun!" Patton was smiling.

The other three looked at each other. Virgil shrugged. "Could be interesting." He went to his room to get some things.

"I suppose if I can grab some things from my room..." Logan also vacated for the moment to his room.

"Let us prepare, posthaste!" Roman left to get ready in his room.

Patton was already ready. His cat onesie was on hand and he quickly changed into it.

The others returned, in pajamas. Roman had on a white shirt with his emblem on the front and red and gold plaid Gryffindor-esque pants. He also brought a pillow that resembled a crown.

Logan had his own onesie on. He also had a book with him and a pillow that had the

Virgil came in, wearing his usual outfit except instead of his ripped jeans, he wore black sweatpants and he had with him a special friend. It was the little black cat pillow from his room.

"Aw, Virgil, that's adorable!" Patton complemented on the cat as Virgil set it down by his sleeping bag.

"No, it's a symbol of bad luck and witchcraft," Virgil replied, frowning. He'd also brought some of his black makeup.

"It is rather adorable," Roman said.

"Yes, I agree," Logan agreed.

Virgil felt embarrassed. He put his hood on over his head and crossed his arms, sitting on the couch.

Patton sat down next to him. "Come on, Virgil, don't hide in your hoodie. We're going to tell stories! Right, guys?" He looked at the other two.

"Yes, I can regale you all with stories of my heroic quests where I conquer the dragon witch!" Roman replied.

"I suppose I can contribute some form of a story. This will be amusing," Logan said.

Virgil put his head up a little. "I guess I can try to tell a story...but you guys will probably freak out."

"I'm sure that won't happen," Patton said confidently.

"I don't know..." Virgil shrunk into himself again.

"We'll just do it right here then! Come on, you two. Gather round. Virgil, you can go first."

"Ok, fine. But don't get depressed or I'll just feel worse."

The other gathered round, and Virgil began his story. "There once was a cat. He had black fur and black eyes. The other cats were scared of him because he always was the depressing point of view when they came together to discuss the lead cat's problems. He felt he was unloved, unwanted, unaccepted. So one day, he left. And there was chaos. The others freaked out when the leader became reckless, almost destroying what they had created."

"Oh no! The poor little black kitty!" Patton looked sad.

"You're not worried about the other kittens, Patton? Clearly they need help more than that unwanted little black fuzzball does," Roman argued.

"Yeah, but the black kitten is all alone. It's so sad."

"Relax, Patton, it's just a silly story. Right, Virgil?" Logan looked at him expectantly.

Virgil coughed, having been lost in thought. "Yeah, sure, just a silly story. Maybe you can let me continue instead of interrupting?"

Patton nodded. "Of course, continue."

Virgil took a breath. "One of the other cats, who had sky blue fur and was kinder than the others, decided to go off and find the little black cat and bring him back, to stop the chaos. Three others, friends of the blue kitten, including the leader of their society, set off with him on the journey. It took them to a dark place, far away from where sunlight struck the ground."

"The black kitten was there, in seclusion, his back turned away from the rest of the light, happy world. The others tried to convince him he was wanted, he was needed, and he retaliated by recounting everything they'd ever said to him, how they screamed whenever he appeared in meetings, how one with red fur always found insulting nicknames for him, at which that cat denied it. The blue cat and the leader were the most persistent. They told him he was special and important. The others joined them in their attempts to bring him back. He pushed them all away. He began to tear up, and he turned his back away from them. Defeated, they left. The blue kitten, however, stayed behind."

"Now it's even sadder!" Patton was starting to tear up himself. Roman patted him on the back. "Truly, a sad tale," he agreed.

"I do not understand the setting of this story," Logan muttered to himself.

"Let me continue, or you won't hear the rest." Virgil rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Virgil," Patton apologized.

"Anyway, the blue kitten went back into the black kitten's place of isolation and seclusion. And he smiled. 'I'm not giving up on you,' he said. 'You're so special.'. At this point the black cat couldn't take it anymore, and he started crying. The blue kitten hugged him. He hugged back, and they returned to the others. The others smiled at them, and welcomed the black cat with open arms-er, paws. Soon enough, a force from above eventually turned the black cat's fur purple, to show his acceptance. But some black spots still remained on his fur. He had been accepted, he was loved, but he was still a dark part of the society. The end."

"Interesting, how you used cats to represent all of us," Logan commented. "Quite creative."

"Quite a tale of adventure and acceptance. Bravo, Virgil," Roman said, clapping his hands.

Patton hugged Virgil. "That was amazing! You're so good at this."

"Thanks, Pat," Virgil said.

"Alright, now it's my turn. Behold, the tale of the great battle between a heroic prince and a evil dragon witch!" Roman began his dramatic and heroic tales. They all had moved to the sleeping bags. Virgil had shamelessly picked up his cat pillow and, sitting cross-legged on his purple sleeping bag, hugged it and placed his head in between the ears as he listened to Roman.

Patton noticed and sent Virgil a smile. He smirked back.

Soon it was time to go to sleep, for most of the Sides. Virgil just lay on top of his sleeping bag, his head resting on his cat pillow, staring at the ceiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
